


Caroling With Cas

by chucks_prophet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Brotherly Banter, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbors, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, Clumsy Dean, Clumsy Sam, Cute, Dean Has a Crush, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inspired by Music, M/M, Neighbors, New Boy Next Door Castiel, Sam Is So Done, Sam is a Little Shit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet/pseuds/chucks_prophet
Summary: “‘In Love on Christmas’,” Dean repeats to his obvious chagrin by the blush on his face, “It’s an N’SYNC song.”Sam closes his eyes to relish in the moment. When he opens them again, shit-eating smile still on his face, he says, “So… you’re in love with him?”“Really?” Dean says, “You’re… more surprised I threw out the dreaded ‘l’ word?”Sam chokes on a larger laugh he can’t hold back anymore, “No, I’m just messing with you—oh my God, you listen to N’SYNC!”





	Caroling With Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Alyssa who, when I was stumped for Christmas fic ideas, proposed caroling.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, with net neutrality in mind, I want to thank you all for reading my fics. I've said it before, but from my regulars to my casual readers, you all mean the world to me. I hope my fics inspire happiness within you and I hope you find happiness within yourself and within your own lives, because you deserve the world. The Ao3 community has completely changed the way I view myself as a writer and a person, and has given me a platform that inspires and motivates me every day to keep doing what I do. No matter what, fan fic will be my full-time hobby. I will find a way to keep putting them out there should anything change. Expect to see my name somewhere on the World Wonderful Web.
> 
> And should you confuse reality with fan fic again... well, just know, me too. cx

“You’re serious?” Sam scoffs, crossing his arms, “ _You_ wanna go caroling?”

Dean’s mouth straightens until his dimples pop out, like a stubborn wrinkled shirt. “Sammy. You know I can’t take you seriously with that stupidly puffy coat and that God-awful Christmas sweater. No wonder all the other reindeers hated Rudolf—a light-up nose _and_ antlers? Talk about the poster boy for anti-bullying.”

Sam quickly uncrosses his arms. “One day I _will_ outgrow you, you know.”

“Right. And you’ll still be too klutzy to throw a decent punch.”

“I’m not a—” Sam’s interrupted by the squeak of one of Bones’ well-loved toys when he steps forward as he flies into his bookshelf. He braces and arm out before an ill-timed collapse—the weight of all the books enough to balance on, too. Though, he still sighs wretchedly, “So, _why_ do you wanna carol with us?”

“Can’t a big brother support his little brother?”

“No,” Sam says resolutely, “Absolutely not.”

It’s Dean’s turn to look sheepish as his green eyes go half-moon shifting to the carpet. “There may or may not be a guy involved that may or may not have moved into the neighborhood recently.”

Sam’s own brown eyes blow wide. “Oh my God, Castiel??? Dean, he’s _miles_ out of your league. For one, he actually takes showers—”

“His name is _Cas,_ okay? He works at the Gas ‘N Sip on the way to school and it’s bad enough that bitch Nora calls him Steve to avoid pronouncing his name…” Dean stops, resorting to biting his lip in instant regret. And Sam thought _he_ was the angsty teen between the two of them.

“And two,” Sam continues, but not without a small laugh, “How do you even know he’s into dudes?”

Dean throws his head back, returning to defensive mode. “How do I know for sure if I don’t serenade him?”

“Dean, how do you expect to serenade him if you can’t even sing?!”

“I take offense to that,” Dean scoffs, “I can sing, alright?”

“Show tunes in the car don’t count.”

“Hey, Wolverine did show tunes and everyone loves him.”

Sam shakes his head in utter revulsion. “Oh _now_ you pull the Hugh Jackman card.”

“Tech and theatre aren’t the same thing,” Dean fires back.

“You—” Sam stops himself before he takes another step forward and somehow missteps. Calmer, he starts again: “Alright, I’ll bite. What song do you wanna sing to sweep the boy next door off his snowy porch step?”

Dean swallows what looks like a lump of coal. Sam wouldn’t be the least bit surprised. “Don’t laugh.”

“No promises.”

Dean then mumbles it under his breath.

“Sorry, what was that?” Sam teases as his lips curve into a smile. He definitely heard it. He just wants the rest of the country to hear it.

“‘In Love on Christmas’,” Dean repeats to his obvious chagrin by the blush on his face, “It’s an N’SYNC song.”

Sam closes his eyes to relish in the moment. When he opens them again, shit-eating smile still on his face, he says, “So… you’re in love with him?”

“Really?” Dean says, “You’re… more surprised I threw out the dreaded ‘l’ word?”

Sam chokes on a larger laugh he can’t hold back anymore, “No, I’m just messing with you—oh my _God,_ you listen to _N’SYNC!”_

“I mean, you said it yourself, I listen to show tunes, too,” Dean argues, “so is it really that surprising that I’m a little bit gayer than I anticipated?”

Sam can’t believe this is happening. Knowing Dean, he’s gonna sabotage their caroling whether Sam accepts or denies his request to woo Castiel— _ahem,_ Cas. It’s not like they had any songs other than the overplayed classics picked out, anyway. Maybe modernizing it will keep some people from slamming doors in their faces. Besides, Sam has the ultimate advantage, seeing Dean make a complete fool of himself _willingly_. “Okay, fine,” he decides before holding up a warning finger, “but just the one song.”

Instead of smiling like a _normal_ person, Dean punches Sam’s shoulder with the side of his giant fist. “Thanks, little brother. I owe ya.”

With that, Sam’s left to practicing in his room again. He waits until he thinks Dean’s far enough away before singing the intro to “Bye Bye Bye”.

“I heard that!”

 

 

Sam and the Soul Searchers (they’re still working on a title) wrap up “Silent Night” for one Jody Mills when Garth, one of the Searchers, leans into Sam with a boney hand on his shoulder. “Sam, are you sure it’s a good idea to have Dean with us? I mean, I love the guy, don’t get me wrong… even though he threatened to punch me in the face once—”

“Yeah, we’re not even sure he can sing,” Ash adds, flipping his mullet as he hacks up a nasty loogie.

“Guys, don’t you get it?” Charlie chimes in with a beaming smile that matches the snow scattered amongst her bright red hair. She makes sure to whisper so Dean, who’s striding behind them with the collar of his black leather jacket upturned and an unreadable expression on his face, can’t hear. “He’s in _love!_ And can you blame him? Cas is dreamy!”

Benny holds out his hands. “Dreamier than _me?”_

“Have you _seen_ those blues?” Tessa pipes up.

“I got nice blues!” Benny argues.

“Yours are an icy blue,” Meg clarifies, pulling her bleached blonde hair forward as she bites her smiling lip. “Cas’s are like the ocean after a storm. You just wanna be swallowed by every inch of his—”

Benny shakes his head with a grimace. “Egh, okay, I get it, he’s gorgeous.”

Sam rolls his eyes, but with a smile as they approach Cas’s doorstep. “Look, guys, it’ll be fine. I know for a fact Dean can’t sing. He barely knows the key to ‘Can’t Fight This Feeling’.”

“I can _still_ hear you,” Dean retorts in passing. Sam nearly gets a double kick out of him when he nearly slips on the sleet-covered stairs leading up to the house. Who’s the klutz now?

Dean’s hesitant at first, miming a snowman with a carrot red nose. Then, he reaches out with his finger and presses the doorbell—the sound of the two-toned chime can be heard ringing throughout the small but heavily ornamented grey and white house.

After a few seconds, the lock for the large oak door sounds before it’s being pulled open. None other than Cas emerges in a Pontiac High School Key Club hoodie and pajama bottoms stickered with bees and jars of honey. His hair, a stark contrast in color from the snow surrounding them, looks more like a frazzled Christmas wreath, but a small smile still finds his face.

“Hello, Dean.” His smile doesn’t falter, but his head tilts a little at the sight of the seven other high schoolers behind him. “What’s going on?”

Sam knows Dean’s never been good with words, so that’s his cue to start in with the song:

_“Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way _

_Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way _

_Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way.”_

Dean shoots his head back to Sam, who nods at him to signal his turn.

 _“When you're kissing me (Under the, under the) under the mistletoe_  
Exchanging loving gifts   
Sitting in front of the tree   
Me holding you and you holding me…”

Sam’s mouth drops, having completely forgotten to continue harmonizing because Dean’s singing and he’s… well, _good._ He’s a nice baritone to everyone’s alto, but has no trouble hitting the high notes. It’s no surprise Cas’s smile is at full, gummy bloom and his cheeks are painted the color of Poinsettias.

 _“Wishing, I pray to be in love on Christmas_  
Because Christmas love gives me that feeling   
Wishing, I pray to be in love on Christmas   
Because everybody should be in love with somebody on Christmas…”

The Soul Searchers are still singing their outro when Cas rushes forward, tackling Dean in a hug. Sam smiles at the sight and, for the first time since Dean pitched joining his acapella team of superstars, basks in his brother’s enthusiasm, rather than countering it with ridicule.

 

That is, until Dean slips on another patch of sleet, sending Cas flying with him.


End file.
